London Twilight
by Lemonly Sweet
Summary: When Felice Addams mysteriously survives a fall that would have surly finished her off, she begins to find out that she's not exactly the way she was before. After her new abilities start to appear, she begins to learn London's darkest secrets. Vampire fanfic. ((Series of one shots that tie together)) ((I don't own Black Butler or any of the characters. I only own my OCs))
1. It All Started

**This will be a series of one shots starring my Black Butler OC Felice Addams, so not everthings in order, but it's still gonna be a good read. ;) Here we go.**

It happen so fast. Felice Addams watched as she plumented to the ground bellow her. Everything slipped away before her as it had for the past month, and now her own life was going to crumble just like it before...

Felice had been born a healthy child, with a loving older brother. However, her parents hadn't wanted a child, let alone two, so they never visited them. Instead, they had a nurse take care of them.

When Felice was only 10, she was diagnosed with an incurable lung illness, so she spent all her time in her room in bed, never allowed to go outside. Elsia, the nurse, took care of her while her brother, Hudson, playing games with her. Felice loved Hudson more than anything else. He wasn't just her brother, he was best friend.

"Happy 12th birthday Felice!" Hudson said one day, hugging his little sister.

Felice smiled as her brother handed her a frilly porcelian doll.

"Thank, you brother," she said.

HIdson grinned.

"We always play my games, so I decided that I needed to get you something that you'd love to play."

Felice had never liked dolls, but she wasn't about to tell Hudson that. She loved him so much, and she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Hudson hated their parents. He was furious at him for abandoning him and his ill younger sister when they needed them most. Though he liked Elsia, he could never stop thinking about his wreched parents.

On Felice's 14th birthday, everything when down hill.

"I can't believe you've grown up so fast," Hudson laughed as he and Felice shared some of her birthday cake.

Felice hugged her doll, which she had named Annabeth, as she and and Hudson talked and laughed.

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?!"

Hudson and Felice were silent. Then, Hudson stood up.

"Come on, Felice."

Felice nodded and climed out of bed in her white nightgown, clutching Annabeth.

Hudson held her hand as they walked to Elsia's room.

Elsia was on the phone and furious.

"I don't care! They're your children! Parents are supposed to care and fend for their children, and you're honestly just going to abandon them?! Well, never have I heard of such terrible people in my life! I hope you're ashamed of yourselves!" She slammed the phone hard on the table. Tears were in her eyes.

"Nurse Valentina?" Hudson said.

Elsia turned around in surprise.

"Nurse Valentina? What's wrong?" Felice asked.

Elsia took off her big round glasses and rubbed her eyes. She put them back on and stared at the children with her large, bright green eyes.

"..."

Elsia sat down and tears streamed down her face.

"It's about y-your parents," she began.

Felice and Hudson sat down on the sofa.

"Th-they a-arn't going to be l-living in London a-anymore. They s-said th-that they'll be m-moving to India for a n-new life...without you..."

Hudson's face burned.

"WHAT!?"

"Th-they said that ch-children were a w-waste of t-time and that th-they wanted nothing t-to do with e-either of y-you."

Hudson was near tears, but instead ran upstairs and locked the door to his room.

Felice's eyes swelled up with tears and she nuzzeled her face into Annabeth. Elsia sat next to her on the sofa and stroked her long brown hair.

"Shhh, it's okay," Elsia held Felice close.

"We still have each other, sweetie. How about I tuck you in bed?"

Felice nodded as Elsia took her up stairs for the night.

"It'll get better soon."

But Elsia was wrong...

The next morning, Hudson's door was still locked. After hours of prying, Elsia and Felice finally managed to get the door open.

What the saw caused Felice's heart plument like stone.

Hudson's body was hanging from one of the bords on the ceiling by a rope, lifeless and cold. Felice burst into tears.

2 years went by after Hudson's death. The house had become quiet and depressed. Felice spent every day in her room playing with the old chess set she and her brother used to share. She didn't talk to Elsia much at all. Elsia tried to talk to Felice, but she was always ignored her.

Every night Felice would climb on top of the roof and look at the stars. Hudson had always told her about the patterns they made, and she had memorized them by the 1 year after his death.

On her 16th birthday, Felice sat on the roof that night.

"Big Dipper, Little Dipper, North Star... I've memorized them all, brother," Felice said, clutching Annabeth as she looked up at the sky.

"If only I could've shown you..." A tear ran down her cheek.

She then stood up.

"I wish I had never been born."

Crick!

Everything seemed to move in slow motion.

The brick beneth Felice's foot slid loose. She slipped and saw the sky above her. Felice then relized to was falling from the roof of the three story house to the hard grass bellow her. She reach her hand out as if the was someone the catch her.

No one did.

Felice lay on the ground, her entire body burned and ached. Her heart beat like a drum as tears ran from her eyes. She wanted scream and wail in pain, but she couldn't. All she could do was lay there, staring at the sky as the world slowly went black...

"Morning Miss Addams," Elsia smiled as the opened the door to Felice's room, carrying a tray of tea and cookies.

"I was thinking maybe we could..." She was set silent as she stared at the emtpy bed.

"Miss Addams!" She dropped the tray on floor and ran outside.

"MISS ADDAMS!" Elsia called in fear.

She turned on horror to see Felice laying on the on the lawn, lifeless.

"Miss Addams!" Elsia picked Felice up. Her nightgown was dirthy and there was grass her hair.

"No..."

Elsia ran the back of her hand on Felice's cheek. It was cold to the touch.

Tears ran from her bright green eyes. She held the dead girl close to her.

"I'm s-so s-sorry..."

"N-n..."

Elsia looked down at Felice.

"Nurse...V-valentina?"

The girl opened her deep blue-green eyes.

"Miss Addams, you're alive!" Elsia cried.

Felice shivered.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I thought you were dead! It's a mirracle!"

Felice smiled.

"I was probably sleep walking and tripped outisde. I'm fine now, though," she said, standing up.

Elsia hugged Felice close.

"Today I'm going out to town do shopping. Would you like to come with me?"

Felice rubbed her eyes in a catlike manner.

"Okay, Nurse Valentina."

Elsia felt relieved.

"Let's go have some breakfast, and then I'll get you dressed."

The girl picked her doll off the ground and held Elsia's hand.

"I'm so hungry..."

After breakfast, Felice sat at her vanity table, brushing her long hair. She smoothed her black skirt and adjusted the lacy black and white bow that pulled back the hair the got in her face.

"It's been a long time since I didn't wear pajamas," Felice mumbled, buttoning up her black blouse and tying the white ribbon on her black long sleeved shrug.

As she pulled her black and white stripped knee socks up, she got a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

Her skin seemed more pale.

"What the hell?"

She stared at her reflection, and then opened her mouth. Her inscissors were much longer and sharp...like fangs.

She touched one, and it pricked her finger. Blood trickled down from it. Felice slowly brought it her toungue and licked it up. She felt her energy increasing a bit.

As she pulled on her black mary janes and put on her silk white gloves, she could've sworn she saw her reflection flash with glowing purple eyes.

"This...is new..."

"Miss Addams! We're leaving!" Elsia called, adjusting her glasses.

Felice picked up her doll and smiled with her new found fangs.

"I think I'll get used to it..."


	2. A Meal In The Dark

Felice shivered as she stumbled through the dark streets of London. She felt as if she was slowly being drained of all her energy.

"I'm so...hungry..." she wheezed.

She struggled to stay standing, but her legs quaked and she felt as if she could colapse.

...

A young man stood against the wall of a building. He checked his pocket watch over and over.

"Dammit. Where is he?"

He then looked ahead and noticed a teenage girl dressed in gothic lolita clothing with long brown her staggering toward him.

"Hey kid, you okay?" he asked.

As she almost fell on her face, he raced over and caught her.

"Are you lost or something? Little girls shouldn't be walking around the streets at night."

Felice closed her tired eye and shivered.

"I'm...so...hungry..." she stamered.

"What's that?" the man asked.

"So...very...hungry..."

The man began to feel uneasy.

"Kid, are you...alright? You don't seem okay..."

Felice's arms shot out and she grabbed the man's shoulders.

"I'm...hungry...you'll..."

She opened her eyes, which had turned from a blue-green to a glowing and threatening violet.

"...feed me..."

Her grip became like iron, and she sunk her long, sharp fangs into his neck.

"AHHHHH!"

Felice looked the man straight in the eyes, and he suddenly felt relaxed.

"ahhhh..."

As she sucked his blood, her energy slowly began to regain it's self.

As the man's eyes went glassy and his heart slowed down, less and less blood came into Felice's mouth.

Soon, when the man went dry of blood, Felice let go of his neck and pushed him onto the ground, she sat down on her knees.

"That feels much better," Felice mumbled, wiping blood off her mouth with the back of her hand.

_Click, click._

Felice felt cold metal against the back of her neck.

A male police officer stood behind her, a gun to her neck.

"Don't you move! I'll shoot!"

Felice chuckled.

"Don't you laugh, you little murder scum!"

"Go on. Shoot," Felice snickered, "You probably don't have the balls to do it."

"What did you say?!"

"Go chase some other woman in a skirt, you pervert."

_BLAM!_

Felice lay face first on the ground, bleeding violently in the back of her neck.

"Rotten brat! There are no punishments for murder except death!"

As the officer turned around and began to walk off, he heard laughing.

"Heh heh heh..."

Felice stood up, wiped some blood off her neck, and lapped it up.

"You really think you can killed something..."

Felice's eyes changed to their glowing violet and grinned with her fangs.

"...that's already dead?"

Felice lunged toward him bit him in the neck, drinking his blood, too.

The officer's eyes wided.

"A vampire..."

Felice shoved him to the ground so hard it knocked him out.

She smirked as her eyes returned to normal.

"That was a great meal."


	3. Change For The Worst

**So this hopefully with sorta help move the story farther. For now, enjoy. **

_**Lemonly Sweet**_

Felice sturmbled from her fresh kill and unconcious victim, covered in blood.

She stroked Annabeth's long, ginger curls, but she could not bring her self to smile.

Tears ran down her eyes.

She, Felice Addams, would never hurt someone, let alone murder them. It seemed her hunger was somehow getting the better of her.

It had only been 3 weeks since she fell, and she was still ajusting to feeding on the blood of humans. She tried her best to find old, homeless people who wouldn't be forgotton, but having to feed every other night had made it hard. (Considering she got exausted without feeding by that time)

As Felice made her way past a large rain puddle, she stopped dead in her tracks.

The girl looking back at her in the puddle was frightening. Her hair was a mess, stained in blood the like the rest of her. Her eyes were puffy, and she was bruised all over. This girl looking at her wasn't human. The girl looking at her was some kind of...creature...

Felice giggled. Tears no longer fell from her eyes. She giggled even more.

"This...this is wonderful!" she laughed.

Felice licked blood off her face.

If I was such a sickly girl who couldn't do anything, imagin what I can do now!

She tossed Annabeth on the ground. She grinned as the dolls face cracked.

"I'm not taking anymore pity from anyone."

Felice brought her heeled shoe to the doll, crushing it's china body into pieces. She cackled as she picked up the broken doll and tore the pure white ribbon from it's tangled hair, and then stuffed it in her pocket.

"I loved you, brother..." Felice smiled and closed her eyes.

"...but I HATE DOLLS." She opened her eyes, which returned to their sinister glowing violet.

Felice seized the doll and tore it into bit of broken glass and lacy fabric. She picked it's head off the ground, which had a single crack through it's face. It's baby blue eyes seemed to plead for mercy.

Felice had none.

She crushed in her hand til it was nothing but a handful of glass pieces and curly doll hair.

"I can take care of my self now," Felice sighed, kicking the doll pieces aside.

Suddently, 2 leathery crimson wings sprouted from her shoulders.

"After all, now that I'm a vampire," she giggled, taking a running start and jumping off a nearby bridge.

"I'm free!"

Instead of plumeting to the ground, she sail gracefully throught the sky.

The wind flew through her long brown hair and she laughed cheerfully.

As she flew back to her room, she grinned evem wider.

Back in her room, she quickly wrote down a small letter for Elsia.

"It's time I leave this damned mansion for good."

She placed the letter neatly on the bed and hopped off the balcony. As she began to leave the mansion, she stopped by the shead.

Where could it be? she thought.

She ran her hand over it.

Yes.

Felice pulled out a gardening hachet and tied the white doll ribbon to it. She held it close to her.

"Brother, I can do things, too."

She pulled out a garter belt and tied it around her thigh, and finally strapped the hachet to it.

Felice walked out of the yard and out into the forest.

Goodbye, dear home...


End file.
